


Under the Light of the Moon

by frogy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship, backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etacanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/gifts).



> Written for Etacanis for the [National Poetry Month Exchange](http://npmexchange.livejournal.com/) on LJ. This is inspired by [So We'll Go No More a Roving](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/16117) by George Gordon Byron. I prefer happy fic, but all the poem prompts I got called for something else, so this was a fun challenge. I hope you like it.

They fuck for the last time under the light of the moon.

Scorpius rides James, jerking himself off, over him until he comes all over James's chest, baring down on James until James comes inside him.

"Come on," James says, slipping his fingers out of Scorpius. He shuffles backwards on his knees, struggling to get his clothes off, shirt open, trousers shoved down around his knees before he settles back on one of the divining pillows on the floor. He reaches out to paw at Scorpius's thigh, tugging him over with wet, slippery fingers. Scorpius straddles James, reaching behind him to grab on to James's cock as he sinks down on it.

"James, yes," Scorpius hisses, thrusting forward into the wet warmth of James's mouth, then back onto the fingers that James has curled into him. Nothing this wrong should feel this good. He's burning up with the heat of it and the hate and he's babbling he doesn't even know what and just needs more, more, more.

James is listening, though, and pulls off, sitting back on his heels. There's a strand of saliva stretching out of his mouth. It's filthy and Scorpius doesn't know why James stopped. He wants to fuck his mouth forever.

Scorpius hurries up, twisting buttons out of buttonholes with sheer need to see James on his knees in front of him. He gets his robe off and buries his hands in James's hair, but James doesn't need his help, such a perfect little cocksucker. Instead, Scorpius uses his grip to pull James back, off his dick so he can thrust up into him. James is so good at this, he just swallows around Scorpius's thrusts. He loses himself in a haze of pleasure, mind lost in the buzz of his body. When James trails a finger wet with his own spit back to tease at Scorpius's entrance he just opens up for it.

James sinks to his knees in front of Scorpius, pushing Scorpius's robe up and out of the way so he can get to his trousers underneath. He makes quick work of them, wrestling Scorpius out of his pants while Scorpius is still fumbling with the buttons on his robes. James loves this part, being lost in the close, heavy darkness of Scorpius's rope hanging over him. The smell of salt and musk is overwhelming. James savors the full body shiver he can feel in Scorpius as he licks up the underside of Scorpius's prick before taking him in. He knows from experience Scorpius is picking up the speed of his fumbling, desperate to get his hands back on James's head, to push him down, and make him take it. James doesn't want to give Scorpius what he wants. James is the best damn shag Scorpius' had. James wants him to know, wants him to think of James every time someone else does this for him. James sinks all the way down before Scorpius can his robe the rest of the way off.

Scorpius won't let James have the upper hand. He wrenches his arms of James's grasp. James may have the muscle of a Quidditch player, but Scorpius is taller, and Scorpius wants James to feel it. James is the smaller man. Scorpius tangles his hands in James's messy hair and pulls. James goes with him, head tilting back, and he groans. Scorpius doesn't know if it's from pleasure or pain. He hopes it's the latter. Scorpius's hands are knotted in James's hair, holding James in place. James holds the moment in place, mouth still open like it's waiting for Scorpius's to resume the kiss. He's breathing heavy from that open mouth. Scorpius hates mouth breathers. He skips right over it, running his lips along the long column of James's neck, light and teasing. Up and down and up to nose at the hollow behind James's ear.

"I bet I can find a use for that pretty little mouth," Scorpius says, moving to push James down.

James pushes Scorpius back against the door as it slams shut behind them, fingers digging into Scorpius's biceps, holding him there. James hopes he leaves marks. He pushes up on his toes to kiss Scorpius, teeth sinking into that delicious lower lip. Scorpius can't quite hold in his reaction, letting a high keening noise escape, hips pushing off the wall of their own volition, searching for the friction of James. The noise has the same result now as when it was freely given, and James collapses forward. It's not a conscious thing. He doesn't want Scorpius, but he needs him, to feel the long lines of Scorpius's body against his. Even hours later, the classroom is cloying with the heat and scent of burning incense hanging in the air. James feels himself falling into the heady rush of dizzying smells, sheen of sweat rising on his forehead, taste of Scorpius on his tongue and he loosens his hold on Scorpius.

"James, no," Scorpius hisses, pulling his arm out of James's grip. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, I just want to talk. Please," James says, pleading. His eyes are wide and so, so green, and Scorpius can feel himself giving in. He was never very good at saying no to James. He drops his eyes, trying to hold onto his resolve, only to find James's mouth. James is biting his lower lip into a tantalizing shade of pink.

"Not here," Scorpius says, angry at James for being so bloody good looking, angry at himself for giving in. But he follows James through the familiar twisting stairways up to the Divination tower.

When they get there, James holds the door open for Scorpius. "After you," he says, holding the door open for Scorpius, like he's trying to push Scorpius's buttons.

" I hate you," Scorpius says as he slips into the room in front of James.

~~~

"I love you too," Scorpius says as he slips out of the room in front of James.

Scorpius ducks his head to give James one last kiss.

James pulls his wand out of his robes, spelling him and Scorpius some facsimile of clean, before handing Scorpius a ball of his rumpled clothes. "Here, to warm you up."

"Thanks," Scorpius says, untangling his wrinkled shirt. Piece by piece, Scorpius reassembled himself, watching while James did the same.

"I guess we should get back before we get caught," James says, clear that he wants to do anything but.

"Yea," Scorpius agrees verbally, but in direct contradiction he takes James's hands and pulls James in to where he's standing, tangling their fingers together.

"It's beautiful," Scorpius says waving at the expanse of the ceiling.

"Not as beautiful as you," James says with a joking smile on his face. When Scorpius gives him a look he breaks into laughter. "Your face," he explains between giggles.

"I was afraid you'd lost your mind," Scorpius says. "It would explain what you're doing with me."

"Hey," James cuts him off, any trace of humor dropping off his face. He gives Scorpius an earnest, serious look. "I love you."

Scorpius doesn't know what to say to that. Somehow the words are much more frightening than actions so he lets them hang there, unanswered. He's lying naked with James, sweat drying cool and sticky along his skin, but it's not the physical that makes him shiver.

"Cold?" James asks, sitting up to rout around on the floor for their clothes, letting his earlier words pass.

James looks around the classroom that so often serves as his retreat. "I'm doing my NEWTS in Divination," he says. "I spend a lot of time here."

"Still, I've never heard of students coming up here," Scorpius says. This must be the best kept secret in the whole castle.

"Well," James says tentatively, "the ceiling's not usually like this." Scorpius gives him a nod, prompting him to continue. You need to be patient for James, let him open up slowly. "It's only spelled it like this for when they're studying star charts. And for when I come here. I'm doing an independent study on them."

"You really believe in that stuff," Scorpius questions.

"It seems silly _not_ to," James says, and Scorpius feels James shrug more than he sees it. His voice is all practiced levity when he says "my family is a product of it." Scorpius isn't sure if he believes anyone can know what comes next. He grew up being told that he can grow up to be whoever he wants. But when faced with James's hesitantly shared words he can't help but think the stars look like they're glittering a beautiful future.

"How did you even know about this place?" Scorpius asks. Everyone knows that the Astronomy tower is the hook-up spot. But this is even better, ceiling as disarming as the Great Hall but somehow in the opposite way. Instead of a grand, open space, the stars glitter above them like a blanket, close like Scorpius can run his hands over the sky as easily as he can run them down the line of James's back.

Scorpius grins at James and James's heart clenches in his chest. He can't believe that they're here like this. James never thought he would find someone who fits with him, his corresponding puzzle piece, when everyone holds themselves just a step too far away to be natural. Scorpius sees James as James, not as Potter. He can't keep the smile from his face. He can't help it when he's around Scorpius. He never knew he his face could hurt from smiling too much. It's ridiculous, the way he's just staring into Scorpius's mesmerizing grey eyes. He feels his face heating up, embarrassed at just how open he falls when around Scorpius. He ducks back down again to hide his smile against Scorpius's shoulder.

They lie on one of the bean bags littered around the floor of the floor of the Divination classroom. Scorpius looks up at the charmed ceiling and thinks his life is charmed. James is curled up next to him, pressed into his side, James's breath ghosting hot across his shoulder where James's head rests. James's skin glows ephemeral in the light of the moon. Scorpius cards his fingers through James's hair not wanting to disturb the moment. But James moves at Scorpius's touch, tilting his face up. James smiles. It's beautiful.

They make love for the first time under the light of the moon.


End file.
